Audio-visual content is available for consumption from a seemingly endless number of different content providers. Content providers deliver audio-visual programming to viewers via one or more channels. The various channels can be transmitted using a number of different methods, including over-the-air broadcasts, cable broadcasts, satellite broadcasts, and streaming Internet broadcasts. In some cases, a single content provider can offer two or more channels with each channel delivering different programming. In some cases, a single content provider can offer two or more channels with the same programming, but delivered via different transmission methods.